What Was The Question?
by Rin-chanbaby
Summary: Summary: Harry has lived his entire life being told what to do, by the time he is entered in the triwizard tournament he decides enough is enough. For once in his life he is going to do whatever he wants with no repercussions. Will he follow the everyone wants or will he show a side that nobody knows? P.S. I will be switching between third and first person perspective.
1. September Blues

Chapter One

September Blues

It was the end of summer and Harry was finally on his way home. The only place he had considered home in his fourteen years on this earth. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been the first place Harry had truly felt he belonged. Even with the constant near death experiences and accusations and suspicion within the wizarding world there was no place he would rather be. For good reason he did not consider number 4 Privet Drive to be his home.

The most prominent reason was the love between him and his "family". Love meaning pure hatred for that was all that could exist within the small minds and hearts of his relatives. Hatred bred by a need of normalcy within the walls of number 4. It wasn't for lack of trying that Harry received this hatred, purely based on something that at the time he had no knowledge of. This being said the first 11 years of his life were nothing compared to the hatred and abuse he received after he started attending Hogwarts.

He believed this was due to the fact they weren't able to beat the magic from him. So no number 4 Privet Drive was not home. Another common misconception made was that the Burrow was his home. Sure he loved the Weasleys as they had shown him nothing but kindness in the years he had known them. That being said they were so firmly set in their belief that Dumbledore could do no wrong that they never truly trusted that he was abused despite all evidence supporting his claim.

He still loved them but he could not have a home without trust. The only place he truly felt at home was within the walls of Hogwarts. He had noticed long ago that Hogwarts was a sentient being that loved and protected those within her walls. Her magic soothed Harry in a way that felt like a mother comforting her child. Hogwarts asked for nothing from him but still protected and nurtured him and that was why he accepted her as his home. So on this cold and rainy September day all his excitement was due to finally being able to head home.


	2. Train Headlines

Chapter 2

Train Headlines

Luna was sitting alone on the Hogwarts Express due to early arrival. Her early arrival was owed to her father who had rushed her off after she had accidentally crushed a dirigible pear. He had been cultivating said pears in order to finish his experimental potion. As such he was furious with her for messing with his work.

It wasn't the first time she had seen her father angry but this time he had hit her. At the moment her eye was swollen shut and starting to bruise. As she stared in the mirror Luna noticed how purple her eye was turning. She was still numb from the shock and so she couldn't really feel the pain it was causing. "Oh, how can I hide this from my classmates? They bully me enough as it is."she sighed. It was then Luna remembered the healing charms she had learned from her mother. "How did it go again? Oh yes Episkey." After the incantation she felt a serious burn flare up inside her cornea, and interior, and anterior of her eye. She blinked several times but the pain only seemed to intensify. Luna scrunched her eye up and then tried to peel it open but she couldn't see through it.

Looking back to the mirror she notice her usually bright silver eye was now entirely red as if all the blood vessels burst. Now what was she going to do ahe had obviously completely destroyed her left eye. How could she be so stupid? She took ahold of the edge of her long purple shirt and tore a long stip. Taking toilet paper and folding a small cushion she pressed the cushion to her eye and tied the long strip of fabric around her head to hold it in place. "As if they didn't already think me strange. Congratulations Luna you've fucked up royally!"

"That's not the way to talk of oneself!" came a quiet voice from the door. Luna turned and regarded the stranger quickly. What she saw was a scrawny slip of a boy with too big clothes and glasses with ridiculously grand frames. Upon further pondering she noticed his messy hair and hidden precariously within his bangs a red scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Of course Harry Potter would find her in this situation. The only thing she felt grateful for was that it wasn't one of her tormentors from Ravenclaw. Like that uppity ponce Cho Chang.

"Not one for talking. That's okay but if you would like to hide for a little while you could sit with me. I mean if you'd like to that is?" Luna blinked, she had been staring to long. As the looked at his face she noticed the nervous yet slightly hopeful smile on his face. He's adorable she thought to herself. "Of course I'd love to sit with you."

The smile that lit up his face caused her to blush. He looked so happy as if her sitting with him was one of the best things that could happen to him. It was then Luna promised herself that she would do whatever she could to keep that smile on his face.


	3. The Starting Point

After the invitation Luna followed Harry back to his empty compartment. "Where are Ron and Hermione? Don't you usually sit with them on the train?" It was then she noticed the weary look on Harry's face. He seemed almost as if he became exhausted by the question and she couldn't comprehend why. It was a well known fact that the golden trio was almost always together. They all had this untouchable aura that surrounded them and even their other friends seemed like outsiders.

"Well, Luna I have this feeling of foreboding about this year. As opposed to any other year this foreboding feels as though it will have a bigger impact than any of the previous years." Harry's face became shadowed and solemn as he folded in on himself. Luna didn't think she'd ever seen Harry this negative. He always had this way about him that was like light itself. It gave her a stronger sense of protectiveness just thinking about what it would be like without that light.

While Luna was spaced out there came an insistent rapping on the door. She looked at Harry to see if he was going to do anything and noticed he had fallen asleep. _Oh well_ she thought _At least one of us will be well rested_. With that she lifted her wand and silently cast a silencing charm. Looking back down she focused in on her newest book " _Visions or Visionary: Phony Seers to Real Sight_ " it was quite the interesting read.

 _When looking for seers it is better to look at the hereditary side. Seers that are prevalent through wizarding history were all born not developed. A common thought in the wizarding world is that any wizard can gain sight. This is a misconception as seeing the future, present, and past has always been power passed from parent to child. Since most of the wizarding world believes this gift is developed they often misunderstand children with the sight. This has caused them to develop a code within their words to give visions and information._

 _It is said that these rare and extremely gifted witches and wizards often latch onto a few close friends. Most seers have a hard time getting on with logically minded wizards because of a mental disconnect. Although those that become their friends often gain the most loyal and strong friendship they could ever hope to gain._

The frequent knocking returned louder upon the door of their compartment, followed by the most entitled voice Luna had ever heard. "Harry James Potter I know you're in there. Your temper tantrum has gone on long enough. We're your friends and you should let us be there for you." There was a pause along with an exasperated sigh before she heard what had to be one Hermione Granger stomp away. Looking up at the sleeping boy across from her Luna found herself smiling at the fact that Hermione didn't wake him. "He's been through enough as it is."


End file.
